Harukanata no Yume
by KylaranAeldin
Summary: They say that monsters hold no feelings, yet they have been proven wrong by one already. Inu-Yasha has proven that a hanyou is capable of love, but does a full youkai have the heart? To have such feelings was against his own opinions on emotions.
1. Sana

----- Ahhh, this is the second fic I've ever written, and I'm attempting it in first person. I've found a lack of people who are willing to write in such a format, so I wanted to do something like this. Hopefully, I wont ruin the character by screwing with them through this format.  
  
Blah, hopefully, you guys'll get who it is that's POV I'm writing from.  
-----  
  
Harukanata no Yume  
Faraway Dreams  
  
Prologue: Sana - Truth  
  
They say that snow is a symbol of purity, something which falls from the skies in gentle waves and leaves but a layer of immortal, crystal white. They say that evil men and women see snow not in a sense of beauty as many others would, but rather as a detriment to their actions. They say that creatures and animals see naught but the hunger and death that could come from the cold of the snow.  
  
And they say demons see nothing of snow at all, but something they could crush to merely forge a path.  
  
But I have to admit they're wrong.  
  
It's simple enough to call someone who kills your own friends, family, and loved ones a horrible thing in the world, but do they realize why? Can they not see it among themselves, as the rich and the poor hold an abyss of a rift between their styles of living? How many times have a village girl been hurt by a disgusting, rich man?  
  
And yet, still they call us the monsters. They ignore all among themselves, saying humans can stop themselves. Saying that humans have feelings while many others don't.  
  
If only they were here now.  
  
'Stupidity and self-consciousness are plagues of humanity. Their short lives make them do rash things, without thinking of the consequences. Yet, it is what makes them strive to achieve a greatness that only they can achieve. Something beyond what their normal bodies can handle.'  
  
Her sleeping form was placed near to the fire, not close enough to set her furs aflame, but definetaly enough to keep her warm through those hides. I watched her, small body curled as she slept in a deep slumber.  
  
'And to think I proved myself wrong in the process.'  
  
My laugh was soft, full of the realization of how much of a fool I was. A mere mortal girl to tame a great youkai such as myself. Unheard of. But nevertheless, the truth had long since set within my own mind, understanding the fact of reality in its extreme. Indeed, how long was it since I killed another human? Even in self-defense?  
  
'Far too long,' I thought of myself, shfting my body as I sat against the rough, uneven stone wall of the cave we had decided to spend the night in. 'I've grown soft... It's been two summers now, and I can recall all the time we had spent with the child. Even the small toad had taken a liking to her presence...'  
  
Working against itself, the different views in my own thoughts contradicted one another, causing me to think that indeed this would be the end of our time.  
  
And what surprised me the most was that I would not regret such a thing.  
  
'How that idiot would be laughing right now.'  
  
Sighing, I drew my eyes awsome from her sleeping form, to look towards the snow white piling at the mouth of the cave. This would be the moment. The moment I will save both myself and my charge, the young girl who had grown on me, to the point that I was almost possessive. No, was possessive.  
  
Rising from my seat against the now warmed stone, I softly stepped over to where she left. Using the single arm I had, I lifted her from her place sleeping, and, wrapping the two furs about her, carrried the girl into my grasp, soft seeing as I had no intention of awaking her. A swift kick, and I expelled myself from the temporary warmth, and into the darkened skies of night.  
  
The skies where what guided me, scents all covered by the presence of snow. Jumping softly among trees, I let the bristling wind strike against me several times, once or twice even leaving the skin on my remaining hand chilled to the point that it almost tingled. Almost.  
  
The trip was short, highlighted by a point where I had stepped into a deep mountain of the crystal whites, foot sinking to a point I had not expected it to. And now all that remained was just one simple motion.  
  
Grand doors stood before me, wood and metal becoming one to form a barrier against outside intruders. It was built into stone the building complex inside holding a large village, known for its hatred of demons. Having decided on this already, I set myself on my knees, placing the still sleeping girl onto the ground before the doors. But before I could retract my arm, she seemed to notice something missing, and used both of her smaller hands to cling to me.  
  
Taking in a breath and holding it, I somehow manged to softly take my arm away from her grasp, making sure that there would be no invasion of wind and cold. Her face was barely visible in the darkness, but it had not been competely covered by the skins.  
  
She was no longer a child, and it was not for someone such as I to continue taking care of her.  
  
And so, with three loud clangs using the metal knocker as well as a few knocks afterwards, I forced my stiff appendages to move, a final glance at the child I had kept in my care for so long, and I left to leave her to the fates.  
  
Men were not supposed to cry, as with any kind of demons. And I did not.  
  
But before a while, I realized that my heart was weeping. Ever silent in its anguish. 


	2. Hohoemi

----- I'm back. -Ignores boos from crowd.- Awww, c'mon guys... Anyways, I thought the first chapter was incredibly horrible myself, but I'll continue on with this in hopes of achieving something... Don't hurt me. XD  
  
Harukanata no Yume  
Faraway Dreams  
  
Chapter 1: Hohoemi - Smile  
  
The day itself was beautiful, clear light blue off of the sky against the darker shaded trees that rose into the reaches of the day, yet it was to fated see blood on such a day. A great many lesser youkai, led by a much stronger bird demon, had attempted to take a priestess and her slayer companions. The battle had gone on for sometime now, neither side gaining any advantage as the fight drew on. The blood of youkai spilled upon the ground regularly while the much cleaner crimson liquid of the human warriors slowly drained, worn down by the mass of attackers.  
  
Realizing their plight was almost hopeless, they prepared to fight to the last, hoping that their abilities would harm the enemy forces to the point that they did not have enough fodder for another charge against the unsuspecting. They had to protect the village.  
  
A naginata pierced a wall of creatures, the curved blade cutting a swath of destruction among the youkai, leaving cries of anguish and bodies in its wake. Twin kamas sliced to and fro, any poor demon to come close enough was cut by its blade, who covered a priestess who was beginning to hold no more arrows in her quiver. A flail swung, taking several with the metallic, spiked weapon. But in the end, it did nothing to end the hungry mass of monsters.  
  
My eyes watched their plight, wondering if to intervene or not. Seeing three more taijiya running towards them, I found myself relieved - after all, they could most likely handle this group. I felt like leaving a bit of a gift, my feet softly casting me off the from the bough where I had stood, jumping to several trees before landing behind a few rear-guarding youkai. I could almost smell how much they wanted to fight, to prey upon the flesh of fallen mortals.  
  
And that drove me to despise these few creatures already.  
  
"Hah, another lesser creature like youuuu... Come to join usss...."  
  
"Yesss... Indeed brother... We haven't seen much action, so let this be our prey..."  
  
Their voices were high, screeching as they spoke with their deformed pronounciations. The two creatures pounced, their bodies quickly bringing them within range of the catalyst which would end their pathetic existence. Quickly drawing Toukijin, I brought the blade upwards as soon as it left my side, cutting through one of the youkai before me. The other quickly realized his mistake, but it was too late for him. Another swipe came, after sidestepping his move, right arm leading the blade to slice through the creature, its body disappearing.  
  
Sighing, I put Toukijin in its much safer place, and walked forth to find the creature who was coordinating this entire army of his.  
  
"Fool, do you realize what you are doing? A youkai such as youself would surely appreciate it if such bothersome slayers were destroyed! We feast upon their bodies while you do not have your time wasted."  
  
He spoke without moving a single part of his body, perched upon a jutting outcropping of rock. The creature had not even turned around to speak to me.  
  
"Who said they were bothersome?" I almost laughed.  
  
Finally, he shifted his head, to reveal twin eyes of a predatory creature, the orbs focusing on my form. I felt soemthing shoft behind me, its movements not as soft as it thought.  
  
"Hmmm, perhaps we could work something out, then? Do you desire power? Or perhaps a beautiful female human?" It was his turn to chuckle, mocking me as I stood before him.  
  
I almost felt as if I had been slapped in the face. My thoughts quickly reformed themselves. 'Was that why I am here? Why have I been looking after this village and their protectors for so long? Perhaps, as if seeking something. No, I was merely making sure that She survived, that my efforts were not wasted.'  
  
I quickly brought forth a stoic facade, attempting to shield both him from anything I truly felt.  
  
"No?" his replay was cold, almost haunting. "Then, you can die with the rest of the fools who had refused to follow me... Or were simply far too stupid to back down while they had the chance.  
  
A swift movement occured behind me as I shifted my weight, bringing the unsupporting foot to the left as I wheeled backwards, avoiding a claw which had sliced through the air I had stood in but a few second ago. With Toukijin quickly unleashed, I brought the weapon down against the demon which had attempted to strike me from behind, cutting a bloody swath through his body. My ears already heard the movement of the leading creature's wings, and quickly brought myself to face the monster.  
  
He began taking flight, golden feathers shining against the soft sun, a brilliant hue for sucha disgusting youkai. Pushing off with my feet, I jumped forward, striking the creature down before it you fly anywhere, a stream of green oozing forth to reach the ground, before his body did.  
  
Landing on my feet, I merely glanced towards the lifeless form of the fool who had attempted to slay me. It was almost amusing watching many of the nearby creatures run for cover.  
  
Hearing no more sounds of battle, but for the scurrying of legs, feet, and claws as the youkai ran away, footsteps came from down the road a bit, cresting and then dipping down the hill. Quickly casting myself from the scene of destruction, I landed in the cover of the trees, only after he heard on gasp.  
  
"What is it, Rin?" The voice was that of a man, who was panting with exertion.  
  
I felt something contract within me, constricting me to stay where I stood.  
  
"I saw some kind of thing fly through the air just then..." She took a deep breath, then continued. "The form was white, with a few red blurs about him. I couldn't tell who it was, but I swore it was a demon. And yet... I felt I remember those colors."  
  
Her voice was gentle, that of a normal girl rather than someone who would be with a group of demon exterminators. It was high, like the soft songs of birds within the morning, those creatures that woke me with their horrible songs. Although curious, I began walking, realizing that I would have to take care how I watched over the boreders of this settlement.  
  
'How did it come to this? How could I leave my castle, as I did ever spring and fall, to come and see the village for myself? I told myself that she had been a human worth nothing, weak, emotional, always crying for a wound that just born youkai could take without saying a word... But I can't keep myself away, my thoughts are haunted by her laugh, which had been so carefree despite her life living with two demons and a twin-headed dragon.'  
  
Shaking my head, I walked in the direction I had been facing.  
  
Away from my past, and only hoping for a future. 


End file.
